fakesurvivorfandomcom-20200213-history
S17 episode 10
Tyron wins immunity Darren: Today Samir told me Dominik had an idol very interesting. The only two people on this island who don't 100 percent trust me and don't believe this mirage I've set up, is Dawson and Dominik which means they are on my hit list, so tonight I have a plan to hurt both these men's games, I have Dawson and his alliance voting Dominik and right before we go to tribal I'm going to tell Dominik how the vote is going down and to play the idol and so tonight Dawson goes home Dominik plays his idol and I'm still the power player Samir: Ever since the merge I've been getting along a lot better with Darren and Dominik has been kind of grumpier and more to himself to the merge and right now I feel like Darren is my closest ally and it's good because Darren is playing the entire other tribe, but basically Darren is like do you know anything that we can use, and so I told Darren about Dominik having an idol, and if things go as planned we can send Dawson a big threat home tonight Dawson: I'm not really sure I trust Darren I mean he is still talking to Dominik and Samir so I don't really know if he's playing them or us, but the fact is we still have 4 of 7 me Tyron Kijon and Morgan so whatever Darren could try and pull we still have numbers and I mean I have to allow Darren to live for now to see if he's on my side or not, but Dominik is more of a threat then Samir so it has to be Dominik tonight Tyron: Immunity again you know I love it, and I mean we got our alliance of five and it just has to go Dominik and Samir, then hopefully knock off Kijon and Morgan win final immunity and I'm in, now I know there'a chance things don't go down perfect like that, but I can adjust but right now it's just important that we get Dominik then Samir, that's what matters and we can make that happen I believe Kijon: The Kij is digging this, We took out Pete a guy who I don't believe I could play the game with and now baby it will be so so sweet to vote out Dominik, I've been waiting to vote this guy out since day 14, 16 days ago more then half the game, he is such a big threat and a smart guy and he's made it at seven despite the fact he's been majorly targeted so he's clearly impressive, but he needs to go Morgan: I my full trust is in Kijon, I won't vote that guy out, and Darren I'm beginning to trust that guy as well I mean he has our backs and he's throwing Dominik under the bus which we've been waiting for and if he is throwing his old tribe under the bus then we know he's on our side, so I've defintley put my position where I can get to the end Dominik: We're literally going to tribal any second now and five minutes ago basically Darren says hey if you have an idol you are going to want to play it tonight, does Darren know I have an idol I don't know, he didn't give me his or anything, I have my own, and I was kind of planning to play my idol anyway because I was expecting votes but could Darren be playing me and trying to get me to draw out my idol, so I don't know if I should play it or not tonight, I need to get a feel if I'm safe tonight or not Dawson final words Idoled out, give me a freaking break, I had this game, I had it I could taste the millions and now it's gone, it sucks